


Counting Blue Cars

by Idfk_5064



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Death, Fluff and Angst, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lots of Angst, M/M, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idfk_5064/pseuds/Idfk_5064
Summary: After being falsely accused of numerous murders, Arthur is sent to death row.There he meets an actual serial killer Francis, but instead of being frightened they find themselves entranced by the other.Alas, they're in death row.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 10





	Counting Blue Cars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about death row, or America. (I decided to locate this story in America). If things are wrong and contradict the actual death row in America, I'm sorry.   
> Also I don't know if death row inmates are actually allowed outside time, but I'm writing this on a plane and can't check because I have no internet :(  
> Please enjoy!

Death row was something very different from what Arthur had expected it to be.  
Instead of being welcomed with angry words, death glares or even silent mutterings about him, he was instead welcomed with a sombre atmosphere.  
After all, they were all in death row.  
Which eventually means death.

With the suffocating atmosphere surrounding the inmates, Arthur thought no one would ever utter a word.  
Of course, he was wrong about that, too.

After the guards that had escorted him to his home before death, the inmates began chatting and humouring each other.  
Listening in to the conversations around him, Arthur had realised the conversations only stayed on basic small talk.  
Arthur was never a fan of small talk, so he decided to shut his mouth and glare at the floor like it had murdered his mother.

Well, that was before his next-door cellmate decided to try talking to him.

At first, Arthur ignored the voice, but after an hour or so he got fed up and finally turned around to face the man that had been annoying him for the past hour.  
Instead of actually muttering a word of his annoyance, he instead froze.  
After all, it was hard to stay mad when you had come across the most beautiful face, possibly in the world. 

Dumbfounded, Arthur didn't hear anything the man was saying until he registered that his lips were moving.

"Hey newbie, it's rude to ignore someone when they're trying to talk to you." Arthur finally resgertied the words being said and sent an apologetic smile to his cellmate.  
"Ah, so youre not deaf," the beautiful man scoffed,"names Francis." 

The name sounded familiar in Arthur's head but he couldn't place where he had heard it. Ignoring the further thoughts coming into his head he turned his attention back to the now named man, Francis.

"Arthur." He replied. Francis smiled.

"Cute name for a cute guy, huh?" He replied, making Arthur turned a shade that rivaled a tomato.  
Before Arthur could get a response in, Francis smirked and winked at him, then walked further into his own cell, disappearing from Arthur's line of vision.  
Before Arthur could ponder over the strange man he had just met a guard stormed in and told all of the men to shut up. 

Finally, it was the long awaited "outside time" where inmates could go stretch their legs, socialise and excersise. Of course, this was very different to what Outside Time was actually like. In fact, the first thing Arthur witnessed was a group of inmates fighting and arguing. Many inmates were also lying down in the shade, trying desperately to get out of the heat.  
The only upside to Outside Time was that the guards didn't care what you did as long as you didn't kill anyone or escape, other than that, you were free to do whatever you wanted.  
Which was why, as soon as the guards dismissed them, (like teachers would little children, mind you), Francis had almost ran to Arthur's side offered his head in a handshake.

"You're new, and I want to make a nice impression on you." Francis supplied when Arthur sent a puzzled look at him.  
Arthur sighed.  
"What did you commit to get here?" Francis asked after figuring out Arthur wasn't going to shake his outstretched hand.  
Arthur sighed, again.

"You're provably not going to believe me, but I'm falsely accused of 8 counts of murder." Arthur answered, glancing up into Francis's eyes. Immediately he regretted doing it, because in Francis's eyes he saw pity and something else he couldn't place.

"Ah, I wish I could say the same." Francis confessed, "I murdered 16. The first was my girlfriend, well ex." He said after a brief pause. He glanced over to see Arthur's reaction before continuing. "My girlfriend had been cheating on me for many months, possibly our whole relationship. I only found out when she came home pregnant with another man and explained that she didn't want me but instead wanted the man she had brought home.  
I got angry, of course, but instead of leaving like I should've, I grabbed a gun and shot her and her new boyfriend. My first 3 murders, her, the boyfriend and the baby." Francis explained, watching Arthur's face go from shock to mild anger.   
"My other murders were women I picked up from strip clubs or girlfriends I only dated for a month or so." He finished.   
Arthur nodded.

"You're Francis Bonnefay?" Arthur asked, to which Francis nodded. 

"The serial killer, nicknamed the womanizer killer," Francis laughed. "Funny thing is, I much prefer men over women." He added, winking at Arthur, causing said male to roll his eyes.  
Now he remembered where he had heard Francis before. He was on the front page on every newspaper for weeks, the main topic in every news station and an infamous celebrity on social media.

"Hey, Arthur"

"What?" 

"What do you prefer?" Francis questioned. Arthur sent him a confused look "Men or women?" He explained

"Oh," Arthur focused his eyes on the ground, "I've only ever dated one person." He mumbled.

"Male or female?" Francis implored.

"Male," Arthur sighed "parents weren't too happy about it. Got kicked out."   
He glanced up to Francis, expecting the disgusted face he normally saw whenever he explained he dated a man, but instead, there was sympathy. 

"I couldn't say what my parent's reactions were, I never told them," Francis acknowledged. "Not like they're ever going to find out now." He added, a hint of sadness detected in his voice.  
Francis stood still for a moment before suddenly shooting his head up to look Arthur in the eye.

"When is your date?" He asked.

"My, what?"

"Date, you know, when they kill you."

"O-oh, um, the date hasn't been announced yet." Arthur stuttered, "whens yours?"  
Francis looked at him sadly.

"I would rather just let us enjoy our time together, then worry about my date," Francis answered, "you're interesting, Arthur, I want to savour my time spent with you."

As an angry red flushed Arthur's face, a guard started shouting to get inside.   
Francis disappeared into the crowd, leaving Arthur gapping, and flushed bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> If you spot any errors please tell me, but I will read over this and correct anything later. I just got off a plane and I'm currently very jet lagged, but I wanted to post this first.


End file.
